


For Better, For Worse

by lyonessheart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, M/M, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Pining, Scheming Lucius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonessheart/pseuds/lyonessheart
Summary: For five years Draco has tried to make his father see that he could make his own choices, but now he really has to make the most important one of his life.





	

 

Deep down below the surface of London, in the very bowls of Gringotts, there lies a book. Not much to look at and almost forgotten within the many vaults belonging to the Malfoy family.

The existence of the peculiar piece of magic, obscure and just another more archaic aspect of family magic would have remained forgotten. If not for the machinations of one Lucius Malfoy.

For within this book the family records every bond made by its members. It does so even when they are not aware of having entered a bond. Sometimes such thing is a curse, sometimes it proves itself to be a blessing. For a bond written down in this book can only be broken by the family member who has made it.

In the case that we are referring to Lucius Malfoy and his son could not disagree more on the nature of this bond.

*******

“What do you mean, the magical contract won’t take?” Lucius was furious, pacing the length of the office. “I brought everything you required of me - Hair, blood and semen. You should have everything that you need to finalize the ritual without my son being present!”

His voice had risen considerably and his hands itched to wrap around the neck of the smug, grinning goblin across from him.

All of his planning, all his hopes of finally getting his wayward son to cooperate, no matter if he consented or was more or less being forced into his luck - being shoved aside with a few words.

“What I am trying to tell you, Mr Malfoy is, that the contract you are trying to finalize cannot be certified, because it won’t take.”

“And, pray tell, why would that be the case! The only reason it would not take..." He trailed of, looking at the goblin, realization growing "NO!"

“Yes Mr Malfoy." the insolent goblin refused to address him by the Lord title that all others still allowed him, thus reminding him of the subtle changes that had taken place since the godforsaken war, "Your son has already established a firm betrothal bond, that cannot be broken by another engagement.”

“It seems Lord Malfoy that our business endeavour will not take the fruits that we hoped.”

The other man in the room, rose and headed towards the door.

“Wait!” he was not used to being thwarted.

“Is there a way to nullify the bond?”

The goblin grinned - quite obviously delighted “The only person that can nullify this bond is your son, and he has to do it voluntarily. If you try to coerce him, or _Imperius_ him, the magic will realise it and not take.”

“You will tell me with whom my son has entered the bond!”

“I am afraid, Lord Malfoy that this knowledge is only available to your son.”

When he left the office the cackling sound of laughter reverberated in his ears.

*******

The Golden Goose has come to be my respite when things at home take a turn for the unbearable. I am embarrassed to say that I find myself at the bar at least once a week, trying to gather my thoughts and to fortify myself against the palpable disappointment that I will encounter when I get home. Even though I have tried to find a way of keeping the peace at my home, after five years my father still has not gotten the message that things are no longer always following his plans.

But back to my current situation, the wine they serve at The Golden Goose is mediocre at best, but the company I find here makes more than up for it. It seems as if my friends have something of a radar as the Muggles call it and whenever I need a break from my fathers expectations sooner or later they all show up.

"Hey there, Malfoy."

The glass in front of me is not yet empty and Harry has already found me. Sometimes I wonder if he has a Tracking Charm upon me, but then again I might have grown to be somewhat predictable during the last five years.

"Hey Potter." I salute him silently and he takes a sip of his lager.

"So, what has driven you to drink today then?"

"Oh you know, the same old sermon. I should get married soon, after all I will be turning thirty this year and no respectable witch will want me then." I sigh. "As if I had never told him, that no witch will ever do it for me."

"Why do you indulge him so much?"

The raised eyebrow in his face should not look so damn fetching and I turn away.

"He is my father."

"Right, but still, you know you don't have to put up with this."

"I hate to agree with our favourite hero here." My oldest friend blows into the scene like the whirlwind, she has always been. "But why do you put up with his antics again?"

"Pansy." I can't really put into words what my mind keeps telling me.

"Don't you “Pansy” me!" She snaps, although her face is still sympathetic. "You know exactly that you could end this charade once and for all."

If she only knew what I know, but I still need to wrap my head around things. But I cannot tell her this right now, so I try to appease her.

"I know that my father is slightly delusional, But I hoped that keeping him occupied with the estate would give me a bit more leeway. It is time to accept that I was wrong." I take a deep drink out of my glass, and she looks at me with sad eyes.

"Draco." That is Harry again, and when has his hand found mine? It is warm and comforting, and suddenly I feel an intense longing. But I pull my hand away, and smile at him.

"Harry." I realize that I sound not even halfway as cheery as I would like to and his eyes narrow slightly.

"Are you sure that you are alright?" He smiles at me, and I choke a little at the warmth that I find directed at me.

So I only nod, and when I can trust my voice again I quip. "I just have to realize that I need to grow up."

"I'll drink to that." He raises his glass, but then continues " As long as you promise me that growing up, doesn't mean forgetting about me, because you are stuck with me, Draco."

If only he knew how right that statement is. But I raise my glass and drink with him.

*******

I have to face the fact that my father will not stop his crazy schemes until I am finally married.

The parchment in my hand speaks a clear language. He has gone and done it again, it is not the first time he has tried to force a marriage on me. But now he has gone too far.

What I am reading here, is a shock for me though. For the first time in my life I am completely on my own.

I have to make some hard decisions, and I hate that what I would want most in my life is also the one thing that I absolutely cannot have, because it would be the most selfish thing I could do. I love Harry and I wonder how blind I have been running through life not realizing this earlier. I wish I could talk to him about this. But I need time to think.

*******

Pansy is my best friend, but sometimes she just doesn't get it.

"I cannot just go up to him and tell him that we are officially betrothed!" I am horrified at the simple thought.

"Why not? You two are clearly head over heels for each other."

"You are delusional Pansy!"

"Am I? So there is nothing to the fact, that each guy that you take home has green eyes and black hair?"

I swallow. Now probably is not the time to tell her, that it always ended at the doorstep, and that I have never taken any of these men into bed.

"Draco," She takes my hand in a rare show of affection. "You deserve some happiness. And if you have gone and fallen in love with Potter, then why not?"

"You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me."

"I cannot take this choice away from him." I look at her and she draws a sharp breath "Lets speak hypothetically, if I am truly in love with Harry, how can I take his choice to marry someone he loves away from him? I might have been in love with him for ever." And boy that admission hurts, but it is time to stop fooling myself. "But he is one of my best friends and he does not want me. So I have to set him free. I cannot do this to him."

Pansy looks at me, and I really, really hate the way this is going. And yes here it comes. “Draco you can lie to yourself all that you want, but I suggest you go back to that night and take a look at yourself. If you still don’t believe me then, I won’t say anything any more. But for Merlin's sake, you have a chance at happiness, and you won’t take it when you both deserve so much more. At least talk to the man!”

As she sweeps out of the room, what hurts me most is that I see tears in her eyes.

*******

Later that night, I sit in my room and I think back to the night, that might have triggered this entire mess. Once I have the memory secure I pull it out, and pour it into my private pensive.

_I feel a little dizzy, but the scene grows clearer by the second. There is Harry and he is looking at me. Since I relive my own memory it is as if we have the same conversation again._

_"Father will not give up until he has me shackled to some unsuspecting pure-blood witch. Well, at least he will try to until I will turn_ thirty _._

_I remember being already drunk, the Wizengamot just had announced that my father would have to give up the title of Lord Malfoy on the day of my thirtieth birthday, but what is worse is that I have been entitled to take the title as my own from now on, should I want to, or should he step out of line._

_Fools the lot of them._

_But I force myself back to the memory, just in time, “You know what Malfoy! I’ll marry you! If you really find no one. I’ll be with you - you are something of alright - a bit pointy but alright.” Harry looks anything but drunk at this moment, I realize for the first time. I might have thought that he was completely out of it. But his eyes are clear and he is serious about this._

_My memory response was “And you are drunk.” I remember my lopsided grin towards him. I myself was gone several sheets to the wind, but I found that I couldn’t care less, when he smiled at me with those lovely lips and his merlinforsaken green eyes. Who am I kidding, Harry Potter will never be still single when I turn thirty. The world would be crazy to leave a creature like him alone. And what is worse I remember that I wished so hard at that moment that he would remember his promise, that he would love me like this seemed to promise and I feel my face freeze. There is it - the slight shimmer surrounding us - a bond being forged then and there. I want to shout at Harry to stop this madness, but I am a shadow watching and so he seals his doom with the next words._

_Harry resumes the discussion. “Yes - but I like you, and I’ll marry you when you are thirty and still alone, but that will never happen.” He voices my thoughts, wraps his arm around my neck and kisses me right on the mouth, he tastes of Firewhiskey and something sweet, and I almost hate to break the kiss, but he has grown to be my friend and I can’t let him do something he surely will regret come morning. My eyes were closed back then, but now I can see the shimmer that intensified around us, and disappeared at the end of our kiss._

I am thrown from the memory and bury my face in my hands.

Sure enough we have never again spoken about the kiss. But Harry has always been there, and as far as I know he only has had a couple of one night stands and no real relationship. He is so gorgeous inside and outside, that I don't get it, but I should not talk. I am not able to keep a relationship going as well, even though being the son of a former Death eater has reduced my chances, enough men are lining up for me. But I have never gone home with any of them because the only one that truly touches my soul is taboo.

Not being with Harry is hard, but if I lost him as a friend I would die. I will need to wait until I am safe from my father, and then I will come clean. Maybe Harry wants me when I am completely free from Father's influence, and we can chose to be in a relationship without having to promise each other a lifetime right from the get go.

I am torn from my musings by the plop of a house-elf appearing.

"Dippy, wants Master Draco to know that his Harry is in the parlour with Mr Lucius."

And she is gone before I can react. Even though everything inside of me screams to run downstairs, I walk slowly. All that I know is that nothing will be the same after today.

*******

"Mr Potter." My father's voice carries through the lower floor and my breath catches. What has he concocted now? Part of me wants to storm into the parlour, and demand an explanation, but another part asks me to stay and listen, maybe gather information. Does Harry know about the bond already? Will my father tell him? Will Harry storm out of the room he is in right now, demanding of me to be released this very instant and then hex me for good measure? Or will he let me explain? So many thoughts race through my head that I almost miss the reply that Harry has given to my father.

"Mr Malfoy," His voice sounds cool, collected and I see him in front of me. I feel warmth at the thought that he has followed a summons of my father, to talk about our friendship.

"Are you aware of the little inconvenience that has befallen your uhm... 'friendship with my son?" I can't believe that my father puts things so bluntly. He must be desperate to break the bond while I am still technically under his jurisdiction.

"I am afraid Mr Malfoy, you need to be clearer. I enjoy the friendship with your son immensely and am not aware of any, as you call it, inconvenience."

"So within the last five years or so, you have never wondered why you never had a relationship with someone of your own inclination?" Father sounds honestly concerned and I snort. What a load of cods-wallop!

"Pray tell, what business do you have with my love life? I have had all that I needed and wanted during the last few years." Harry sounds impatient now.

"Hm, interesting." I can almost see father lean back in his chair. "So you never wanted more than the occasional night of passion?"

"Not that it is any of your business, but there have been no nights of passion for me. I am not the kind of person to sleep around." He sounds terse, and a wave of guilt threatens to swallow me, I took that from him, I bound him to me, and prevented him from finding a partner. I lean against the wall and breathe in, but then Harry's voice sounds again.

"Look, Mr Malfoy I am not the kind of person to push someone to do something that might break their family either. When I love, I love fully and then I can be very patient. Even though patience is not my strongest suit otherwise." He chuckles.

"So if I told you that the only reason, that you have not been able to find a suitable partner is, because my son is using you, you would not hold that against him?" I hate how sure father sounds, how convinced he is that Harry must hate me now, but I am condemned to listening.

"Mr Malfoy," Harry sounds deeply amused, and that in itself makes me afraid, "You are not by any chance referring to my promise that I would marry Draco if he turned _thirty_ and was still single?"

"Yes." A simple word, but it carries so much accusation that my knees almost buckle. "My son hides behind that bond! He uses you to get out of his familial duty, and thus in turn is harming you!"

"He is not harming me!" The chair scrapes over the floor, Harry must have stood up. "I don't know how you have found out about this, but let me assure you that I have known about the nature of my promise, the minute I made it. I might have been drunk when I kissed Draco, but the letter I received from Gringotts later was very clear. And you know what? I am glad I made the promise! What are five years of waiting for me, against a lifetime of unhappiness that you are trying to force on your son!"

He has known about the bond for the entire time? And not said a word? I feel like someone has punched me.

"You knew about the bond?" Father sounds as surprised as I am.

"What do you think?" Harry's laugh sounds harsh. "I am the only remaining living family member of the Potter clan. I get informed immediately if something that changes the status quo happens. But when I got over the shock I decided to give Draco the chance to be who he wanted to be, without your meddling. I was already in love with him back then, and I wanted him to be happy!"

My heart is so full I feel I could burst. He said that he was in love with me back then _already!_

"So I watched him grow into the wonderful man that he is now, and I knew him safe from your attempts to marry him off against his wishes. I was so proud when he stood up against you again and again. And yes I love him, and I would do anything to protect him from your machinations."

"But why, Mr Potter?" Father sound genuinely puzzled. "Don't you think that he should have talked to you about the bond when he found out? And do you really believe me a monster? What I have done was only for the greater good of our family, you surely know after five years of friendship with my son that it is not unheard of to arrange marriages?"

I cannot stand outside any longer and open the door, I need to hear Harry's answer and I do need to come clean about my own feelings. Father is right about one thing, I have hidden behind the bond, but now it is time to stand up for myself.

"Maybe Father, Harry wanted me to make my own choice in a partner and has more trust in me than you do."

*******

They both look at me, but my eyes are drawn to Harry. I see the love shining from his face and I wonder how blind I was, not to see what has been right in front of me for so long.

"So, you know?" I step up to him, grasping his hand.

"What? That I am bound to you? That the bond we have made has prevented your father from messing with you?" He smiles and I swallow.

"That too, but do you know what kind of bond we have?" I whisper.

"We have one that only you could break." His hand touches my cheek and I lean into his touch.

"Are you very mad at me?" I know what he said to my father, but I want him to be honest with me. I can take his anger, I want to explain my egoism but he surprises me again.

"We also have a bond that could only be made, if we were in love."

"What?" I know it was a preliminary marriage bond, but nobody said anything about being in love.

"You really love me?" I feel my knees go weak. I know he said it before, but to have it directed at me, that is something else entirely.

"Yes Draco, I love you." He seems so calm so sure, that I need to ask again.

"How did that happen? How can you love me?"

He laughs lightly "Is it so hard to imagine that I am in love with you? It might sound strange but over the last years you have become so much more than my best friend. You are the most wonderful thing in my life! When I feel down I want to talk to you. When you are frustrated I want to make you smile. Draco you are my world!"

The words pour from my mouth and I can't control my own mind. "If we do this there is no turning back, there is no divorce - Harry this literally is till death do us part! Are you sure?" I need him to understand. "We can wait until I am thirty, and then we can..." He silences me, with a finger to my lips.

“Yes.” Just that little word and he has me choking up. “If you want me I am yours. I think somehow I’ve always been yours, even when you drove me nuts because you were an ignorant spoiled child. “

When he says he is mine he forgets that I belong to him just as much, have always belonged to him, and I am not afraid to always be his any longer. If father has a problem with this, I can do something about it later, but right now I have more pressing matters to attend to.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you would never ask."

Then our lips finally touch.

*******

I could lose myself in this kiss. I have known that I am in love with him for so long, but to feel his mouth beneath mine, to really taste him, and to know that he has just given himself to me for the rest of our lives, is intoxicating.

He whimpers and I realize that I am almost crushing him to me. But when I try to let go a bit, his hand grabs my shirt and he pulls me back.

"If you keep this up, I will fuck you right here..." I am harder than I have ever been, and holding back takes more self-control than I think I possess.

"Oh no you don't." He grins downright filthily, leaning up he whispers in my ear, "I want you to take me apart - on your bed, with the grey satin sheets..."

"Fuck." He leaves me speechless, and I really wish I could do what he wants, but I need to take care of something first.

I turn toward my father only to realize that mother has entered the parlour, silently. She stands behind father and her eyes shine with warmth as she looks at us. Her gentle nod, makes me glad and I finally know what has to happen.

I pull Harry close and the way he melts against my side, makes me strong enough to do what I should have done long ago.

"Father, I have found the man that I love and the magic has understood that so much earlier than I did. And you know why that is? Because again I was trying to put your well-being first, instead of taking the responsibility that I should have taken 5 years ago."

Father has gone pale, his hand is shaking as he points his finger at me, in a last attempt to cow me.

"You are my son and you will do as I say. You know that I only want what is best for the family! "

"No" it is such a simple word, but it is the hardest I have ever spoken.

I gather my magic, calling silently upon the old magic woven into the very foundation of Malfoy Manor, and it reacts to me like a puppy to soft strokes. It feels happy, if I can put a word to it. What I need to do now is even harder, "Lucius Malfoy, you have dishonoured your family once too often. I therefore ask the ancestors to judge and decide if I am to take the title of Lord Malfoy as my own.“

One by one the portraits of our ancestors come to life and speak their verdicts. They are of one opinion. “Lucius Malfoy, shall step down.” As the last one has given their judgement they begin to chant. _**Ut nos a te et potestatem generationi alterae.”**_

A jolt passes through me as the magic recognizes the shifted responsibility and father shivers. The old ones have finished their chant and fade from view. I have to finalize what I have begun. Father looks disbelieving at me, as if he still hopes that I will change my mind.

I feel pity for him, as I still believe that he tried to act out of misguided family loyalty but I continue on. „I do so as the Wizengamot allowed me four years ago. From now on I am responsible for the family affairs. I do allow you and mother to remain in Malfoy Manor until the end of your natural lives, shall you wish to do so. You still have access to your personal vaults. But you have no longer control over the estate and foremost, you no longer have any control over my fate."

Father gasps. his face is ashen and Mother holds him up. How I could ever have thought that Father was the strong one in their relationship is beyond me. But he nods at me with something akin to respect.

Harry strokes my back gently, reminding me that I wanted to make one thing very clear.

"I will marry Harry Potter, thus standing by our betrothal bond, forged out of love." His eyes sparkle with love and I shiver at the promise that lies in his subtle touches.

"And what about the family line?" Mother whispers, but there is a gentle twinkle in her eyes.

"It may well die out, or we take a surrogate, should we want kids." I nod at her. „But for now we just want to enjoy being with each other.“

*******

I still can't believe that I have him. That I get to make love to him, from now on until our life ends.

As he sinks back onto the silk sheets on my bed, my breath catches - he looks beautiful. There is no other way to describe it.

"Are you going to keep staring at me, or are you going to touch me?" His voice is teasing, but there is something vibrating through it, that takes me a second to recognise. But when I do identify it, I hurry to kiss his insecurities away.

"I am just looking my fill, but in a moment I will take you apart with my fingers, until you beg me for more." And I begin by pulling his clothes off, covering every bit of skin that comes to light with kisses.

He returns the touches, but the biggest gift he is giving me is his complete trust. He opens himself to me and I love his sounds and reactions.

For a second I wonder if we are not doing this too fast, but then again, we have waited for five years.

"Scared Malfoy?" He teases, when I hesitate a little to long.

"You wish." I grin, abiding his teasing, knowing that even back then, we belonged to each other, although we would have hexed anyone to indicate as such.

And then we say nothing for a long time, for how can I put in words what I feel when I push into him, into this incredible heat. The sensations choking me. His hands clutching at my skin so tightly that I am sure I will bruise and it takes all of my willpower not to come then and there.

"More," he begs and I give in, lost in the rhythm. His breathy moans are music in my ears. But it is when he whispers into my ear "I love you, Draco." That I can't hold on any more and come with a shout.

When I catch my breath, I look down at him, into his green eyes and nothing is more adequate than the simple truth. "I love you too, Harry."

He has me and I have him - for better for worse, for always.

*******

Deep down below the surface of London, in the very bowls of Gringotts, there lies a book. Not much to look at and almost invisible within the many vaults belonging to the Malfoy family.

Not many people know about the existence of this peculiar piece of magic. Obscure and just another more archaic aspect of family magic. It might have even been forgotten entirely if not for the machinations of one Lucius Malfoy.

For within this book the family records every bond made by its members. It does so even when they are not aware of having even entered one. Sometimes such thing is a curse, sometimes it proves itself to be a blessing. For a bond which is written down in this book can only be broken by the family member who has made it.

Draco refused to break the bond that was written down for him, the accidental betrothal bond to one Harry Potter-Malfoy.

Surely some day in the future their children will record their own bonds in this very tome. Let us hope that in their cases Draco and his sons will not disagree on the nature of these bonds as much as he and his father did.

For now they still sleep in their cots, blissfully unaware.

 


End file.
